1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for physical therapy and more particularly, to a suspension system for walk training, which is conveniently adjustable to fit different users and different walk training requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gait training devices are known for physical therapy. Further, a suspension system may be used with a gait training device to help the patient when taking a walk training therapy. A conventional suspension system for this purpose simply uses a suspension mechanism to help the patient stand on the floor. This suspension mechanism is not vertically stretchable to match with the patient's walking motion.
In recent years, suspension systems having a vertically stretchable function have been developed to help patients in walk training. These suspension systems commonly use an elastic rope and a tensile spring to suspend a suspension rod. When in use, the patient is fastened with a harness and then the harness is hung on the suspension rod. However, these improved designs of suspension systems are still not satisfactory in function because they are not adjustable to fit different patients having different body heights or to fit different suspension requirements. Further, these suspension systems are commonly complicated and expensive, not economic to hospitals and patients.